<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm too hot (hot damn) by PilotStudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375287">i'm too hot (hot damn)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotStudios/pseuds/PilotStudios'>PilotStudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Franky's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Month [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotStudios/pseuds/PilotStudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky discovers a drawback to his cybernetics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky &amp; Nami (One Piece), Franky &amp; Tony Tony Chopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Franky's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Month [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm too hot (hot damn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for day 14 (heat exhaustion) of whumptober. find it on tumblr <a href="https://flimflamfranky.tumblr.com/post/632005333055881216/day-14-heat-exhaustion">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so hot.</p><p>Franky tugged at his shirt, trying to fan some air in there, as he followed Nami through the town. They had just landed on a new island, some small fishing village on the way Sabaody, for a quick pit spot. He and Nami both needed more ink and paper, so they had set out together.</p><p>(Nami also claimed it was to “curb his horrendous spending habits”, which, rude. He wasn’t that bad - he only barely went over the limit last time! But still, he didn’t mind the company.)</p><p>It was supposed to a fun little outing - get out, stretch the legs, see the sights, pick up some supplies. Franky had been looking forward to it. It was nice to have quiet trips to land between all the adventuring.</p><p>But apparently, this was also a summer island, and summer islands were <em>hot</em>. Too hot. How could everyone else stand it? His back felt it was drenched in sweat, and everyone else was walking around like it was a perfectly pleasant day!</p><p>A fun outing, Franky bemoaned to himself. This was <em>miserable</em>.</p><p>Eventually, they got to what seemed to be a town square - it was a plaza, with benches and trimmed bushes, and a small fountain. Nami stopped to ask some locals where a stationary store would be and Franky immediately narrowed on the fountain. Water! Cool, refreshing water! </p><p>He rushed over, and sprawl out as much as possible, leaning back into the faint spray of water with a relieved sigh. He briefly considered just jumping in, but he’d definitely get chewed out by Nami. He did stick a foot in there, though, and ignored the weird looks he got from the locals.</p><p>“Wow, tired already?” Nami teased as she joined him. “You’re such an old man.”</p><p>“I ain’t that old!” Franky protested. But then he looked at her, confused. “Aren’t you hot, too?” He asked, waving to her outfit. It was a smart outfit - colorful buttoned up shirt and khakis - but Franky broke out into another sweat just looking at it.</p><p>“No?” Nami said, looking down at herself. “It feels fine to me.”</p><p>“That ain’t fair. I’m over here sufferin’, and you’re fine and dandy.” Franky wiped at the sweat on his brow. “I swear, Water 7 never got this hot.”</p><p>“Yeah, because of all the water,” Nami said, smirking. “You’re just not used to this kinda heat.”</p><p>Franky grumbled a vague protest, and glared up at the sun. Well, squinted vaguely in its direction, but still.</p><p>“If it’s bothering you,” Nami said. “I can go by myself-“</p><p>“No, no!” Franky forced himself up. “It’s fine. I can handle it.”</p><p>“Well, alright,” Nami said, and she pointed down one of the streets. “That lady said there was a shop down this way that sold ink and papers.”</p><p>Franky gestured for her to lead the way, and followed her at a brisk pace. He wasn’t about to let some measly heat get the best of him! He’d just tough it out. Maybe he’d even get use to it, after some exposure. Either way, he could totally handle it.</p><p>Everything was going to be fine.</p><p>~</p><p>Everything was not fine.</p><p>If anything, it got worse. It felt like his cola was boiling inside of him. The store hadn’t helped matters - it had been stifling inside without the light breeze. He had to leave the whole transaction up to Nami. Not that she would’ve allowed otherwise, but he had barely been able to focus on even picking out some paper.</p><p>He was having a lot of trouble with that, focusing. It was like he was in haze, like his brain was melting into a puddle of goo. He felt heavy. Lethargic. It super sucked.</p><p>At least they were heading back to the Sunny, now. He can handle that, no problem.</p><p>“Franky?”</p><p>“Huh?” Franky looked down to see Nami peering up at him. The look on her face made hin suspect she’d been calling him for a while. Oops.</p><p>She squinted at him, face drawn into a frown. “Are you <em>sure</em> you’re alright?”</p><p>Franky waved her off. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Honest.”</p><p>“You don’t look fine,” Nami said, unimpressed. “Come on, we can go sit somewhere until-“</p><p>“No!” Franky said, stubbornly. He wasn’t gonna give up because of a little heat! “I can…make to back to the Sunny.”</p><p>“Ugh, why are you guys always so stubborn? You don’t have to push yourself like this!”</p><p>“I’m not-“ Franky cut off as he stumbled over his feet, just barely catching himself before he ate dirt.</p><p>“Woah, hey!” Nami was sounded panicked now. Crap. He didn’t want to worry her.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Franky tried say. He felt strangely breathless. “I must’ve just…tripped over somethin’…”</p><p>“No, that excuse won’t work on me,” Nami snapped as she reached out to steady him. “You should really- Ah!” Her hands had rested on his arm, but she immediately withdrew, shaking her hands. “Jeez, you’re burning up!”</p><p>Franky blinked at the ground, hard. Something was beginning to feel wrong. Wrong with his cybernetics, wrong. He thought it was just the heat, but there was something else, he could feel it. He…needed to get back to the Sunny. Now.</p><p>He opened his mouth to tell Nami that, but his tongue felt heavy and he couldn’t get his breathing right. He…he needed to get up.</p><p>He forced himself up, hands out to steady himself. His eyes snapped to the horizon, and for a moment everything was good, but then, almost in slow motion, everything began tilting, going all sideways, and that was weird-</p><p>“Franky!”</p><p>Oh, he was on the ground again. That wasn’t right. He needed to get up. To…the Sunny. That’s right. He tried to get up, but his limbs wouldn’t respond right. It was like he was moving through oil.</p><p>Someone was standing over. Hands hovering. Orange hair. Nami. He couldn’t worry her. He needed to get up.</p><p>He needed-</p><p>~</p><p>Franky woke to a headache.</p><p>The dull throb almost shocked him awake, pulling him from a hazy half-asleep state. Then he became uncomfortably aware of other things - a scratchy throat, clammy skin, cramping muscles.</p><p>He winced.</p><p>“Franky?”</p><p>Franky cracked on eye open. The glaring light hurt, but he was able to make out Chopper hovering over him, holding something. He tried to say something but his mouth was too dry and his throat was too sore so all that came out was a pathetic wheeze.</p><p>“Can you sit up? You need to drink this water.”</p><p>Franky scowled at the thought of moving, but he did shuffled up into a vaguely vertical position, helped by Chopper’s gentle hands. Then, a glass of water was pushed into his hand.</p><p>“Drink. Slowly, please.”</p><p>Franky nodded absently, and took a small sip.<br/>
The cool relief was almost instantaneous, and Franky found himself draining the whole thing in one go.</p><p>“I said slowly!” Chopper yelled, wacking him lightly on the arm.</p><p>“Sorry,” Franky mumbled, weakly, handing the glass back. Chopper refilled it, and passed it back. Franky drank, slowly this time, taking measured sip under Chopper’s stern watch, until Chopper deemed him hydrated enough.</p><p>Once he handed the glass back, Franky slumped back down, feeling exhausted. Had just drinking water drained him that much? Yeesh.</p><p>Chopper hovering over him. “Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>Franky furrowed his brow in thought. “Yeah, I went shopping with Nami, and is was super hot. Too hot. And I…fainted?” At Chopper’s confirming nod, Franky groaned. “That’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“It’s concerning, that’s what it is!” Chopper said, his voice going even more squeaky. “You almost had a heatstroke!”</p><p>“Oh.” Franky blinked. “Is that bad?”</p><p>“<em>Yes!!!</em>” Chopper wailed. “You could’ve died!”</p><p>“Oh.” Franky winced, and sunk down further into the pillow. “I…I didn’t think it was that bad…”</p><p>Chopper wiped at his nose with a sniffle, and gave him a glare. “Nami said you were being stubborn.”</p><p>Ah, and there was that guilt. He’d gone and sacred everyone, hadn’t he? “I’m sorry,” He said. Then, he remembered, vaguely, Nami panicking over him, and…burning herself? “Is Nami alright?”</p><p>“She’s fine,” Chopper said. “A little shaken, but fine. She got Luffy to bring you back here.”</p><p>Franky sighed in relief, and he grimaced. “Ugh. She’s gonna super chew me out later, isn’t she?”</p><p>“Yes. And you’ll deserve it,” Chopper said.</p><p>“And I’ll deserve it,” Franky repeated, resigned.  He settled further down into the pillow with a deep sigh. There was a moment of silence before Chopper spoke up again.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to prove anything to us, right?” Chopper said, worrying his hooves together. “We wouldn’t think any less of you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Franky said, reaching out to give Chopper a pat on the hand. “It just seemed like such a little thing to brought low by, ya know? And honestly,” Franky chuckled sheepishly. “I thought, being a cyborg 'n all, I wouldn’t be effected by these sorts of things as much.”</p><p>“I suppose that makes sense.” Chopper said, reaching up to grab Franky’s hand. Franky let his hand slide down so Chopper could hold it easier. “I have a theory, actually.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Chopper nodded. “You were really hot to the touch, earlier, your metal. And, I’ve noticed, you tend to run hotter than everyone else. I think, maybe; your cybernetics caused you to overheat faster than normal.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Franky sighed. “That’s my theory, too. Means I gotta lot of work ahead of me.”</p><p>Chopper titled his head, confused. “Eh?”</p><p>“I’ve already got a coolant for my fridge, so I just need to beef up that system and rewire it through my body.” Franky chewed at his lip, pensive. “This’ll probably happen in cold weather too, so I should probably add a heating system as well…Gotta figure out how to make it automatic, but manual wouldn’t hurt either…”</p><p>He trailed off when he felt Chopper grip his hand tighter, and he looked to down to see Chopper getting teary-eyed again.</p><p>“You can fix this?” Chopper asked, blinking up at him.</p><p>“Well, yeah, bro,” Franky said, patting Chopper’s check. “Wouldn’t even be that hard, really.”</p><p>Chopper slumped against his hand, letting out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear!”</p><p>“I really worried you, huh?”</p><p>“It was hard not to be,” Chopper said. “I’m not exactly a mechanic, ya know.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I could see that being a problem.” Franky let his hand relax, held up by Chopper’s grip, as he yawned. “I can teach ya a few things. If ya want.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Chopper said, with a wobbly grin. Then he sniffled, and put on his stern doctor face. “But first! You need to rest more! I shouldn’t have kept you up so much!”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Franky said, grinning, even though he did feel exhausted.</p><p>“I’m not taking medical opinion from you, Mister-Ignore-My-Symptoms.” Chopper bopped him gently on the head. “Now rest!”</p><p>Franky chuckled, but he settled further into the bed, making himself comfortable. “Aye, aye, Doctor.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>